


Sunrise, Abram, Death: These Are Truths

by theycallmemonchaton



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, M/M, idk i just saw the prompt somewhere, its really short im sorry, the quotes i used were accurate, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmemonchaton/pseuds/theycallmemonchaton
Summary: "Would you cry if I died?""No."





	

“Would you cry if I died?”  
Neil’s question was sudden and strange in the still summer’s night.  
The apartment he shared with Andrew and the cats was dimly lit, the light from the kitchen casting a glow on the rest of the apartment. Andrew and Neil sat on their couch, Andrew smoking, Neil inhaling the smell. The large french doors that led out to the balcony were opened in a feeble attempt to cool the apartment, but there was no breeze. Despite this, no sound from the traffic below was heard. Their apartment was dead.  
“That’s an odd question, don’t you think?” Andrew’s voice was quiet. Neil didn’t answer.  
Andrew thought about Neil’s question. What if Riko or The Butcher had gotten to Neil before his deal with Ichirou? What would Andrew have done?  
Andrew imagined hearing the news. He imagined his reaction. The Foxes would ask if he was ok. He would respond with Neil’s signature, a sick tribute of sorts.  
“I’m fine,” was what he would say, his voice devoid of any and all emotion. He would go to his room-- No, he would go to his car. His car that would take him to first to Sweeties, then to Eden’s, and then to the closest convenience store where he would buy as much cheap liquor as legally possible before driving out some dark shoulder on the road and pulling over to try to get wrecked.  
When he woke up, he would go to the roof. He wouldn’t speak. No words. Only actions. The Upperclassmen would try to stay out of his way, but Nicky… Poor Nicky. Nicky would try to help. Nicky would try to “be there for him” or some bullshit. He should’ve known better.  
The roof was his space. He went up there to feel. He brought Neil up there. They were his. The roof, Neil, his feelings. Andrew would sit up there and feel. He would feel the pain and the anger and the desperation. “There is no ‘this’. This is nothing.” Those words he had told Neil were a lie. ‘This’ was his everything.  
His truths were shattered. “Sunrise, Abram, death.” There was no sunrise. There was no Abram. There was only death.  
Andrew wouldn’t cry. No tears would fall from his eyes. But he would begin to spiral. Spiral down into his pit of despair and hopelessness and manic ferocity. He would become who he was before. He would become who he was before, only worse. Much, much worse. There wouldn’t be nothing. Neil was nothing. This would be everything.  
“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this a lot longer, but then I decided this version was more powerful.


End file.
